Ratchet
Ratchet è un Lombax nativo del pianeta Fastoon, nonchè il principale protagonista della serie Ratchet & Clank. Storia ''Infanzia ''"Non tutti riuscirono a salvarsi, lo sai?Morirono a migliaia" ''-Alister Azimuth a Ratchet'' Quando era ancora un bambino, Fastoon venne attaccato da Percival Tachyon, il quale marciò su Fastoon con i Drofidi al suo seguito, intento a vendicarsi. Morirono centinaia di Lombax ma alcuni riuscirono a nascondersi nella Cittadella di Azimuth e, aprendo un portale con il Dimensionatore, fuggirono in un altra dimensione. Ma Kaden, ovvero il padre di Ratchet, spedì suo figlio sul pianeta Veldin nella Galassia Solana per salvarlo da Tachyon. Qui Ratchet crebbe in una piccola comunità sull'Altopiano Kyzil, restando all'oscuro del proprio passato, eccetto per il suo nome e quello della sua razza. ''Ratchet & Clank All'inizio della sua avventura, Ratchet che era un meccanico, stava finendo di costruire la sua astronave. Ad un certo punto, il sistema di assistenza HelpDesk di Gadgetron, lo avvertì che, per attivare l'astronave, serviva un Impianto di Accensione Robotico, con grande delusione dal parte del Lombax in quanto questi già sperava di compiere spericolate avventure. Tuttavia, mentre osservava il cielo, vide un'astronave che si andò a schiantare al suolo ed accorse in aiuto del pilota trovando, però, un inconscio robottino al suolo. Una volta tornato all'astronave Clank si presenta al Lombax mostrandogli un Infobot nel quale si mostrano le intenzioni di Drek e Ratchet decide di accontentare il piccolo robot aiutandolo a fermare il Presidente Esecutivo e, in cambio, Clank avrebbe fornito il suo Impianto di Accensione Robotico per attivare l'astronave. Il duo comincia così la sua avventura alla ricerca del Capitano Qwark: un famoso supereroe della radio a cui avrebbero potuto chiedere aiuto in questa impresa. Dopo essere atterrati su qualche pianeta minacciato dalle truppe di Drek, Ratchet e Clank finiscono su Rilgar dove incontrano Qwark; qui il capitano spiega loro che se vogliono il suo aiuto dovranno superare il percorso personale di allenamento del Capitano e, se sopraviveranno, Qwark esaudirà le loro richieste. Il duo decide di affrontare la sfida e, una volta giunti al termine del percorso, scoprono che Qwark è in combutta con Drek dato che li ha fatti cadere nella tana della Bestia Blargiana. Sconfitto il mostro tra i due amici scoppia un grosso litigio e Ratchet comincerà solamente a pensare al divertimento e a prendere alla leggera l'incombente minaccia di Drek. Dopo molti sbarchi su diversi pianeti, il Lombax scopre che Drek vuole eliminare il suo pianeta natale e solo in questo momento si accorge di quanto pericoloso sia il piano di Drek. Ratchet si scuserà con il piccolo robot e, insieme, andranno ad affrontare Drek ma il duo sarà in grosso svantaggio in quanto il Presidente utilizzerà in battaglia un grosso robot ma, nonostante ciò, Ratchet e Clank vinceranno la battaglia scagliando il Presidente sul suo pianeta artificiale e distruggendolo con uno speciale congegno che spara un grosso raggio capace di disintegrare un intero pianeta. Grazie al loro intervento la galassia è salva e il duo può prendersi il meritato riposo. Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà Ratchet e Clank, diventati famosi per aver sconfitto Drek, vengono intervistati nel programma "Oltre l'Eroe" parlando di cosa è accaduto dopo che è stato sconfitto il presidente; Ratchet raccontò che ci furono coreti in loro onore, "pallose" feste in maschera e conferenze stampa mentre Clank raccontò della deliziosa grigliata da Al dopodichè, continuò Ratchet, tutto tornò alla normalità. Dopo lo show, Ratchet e Clank vengono improvvisamente teletrasportati alla Galassia Bogon, nel palazzo di Abercrombie Fizzwidget: il presidente della Megacorp. Il presidente propone al Lombax di seguire un allenamento per diventare un Commando della Megacorp mentre a Clank un posto da contabile in un appartamento a Megapolis, su Endako. Due settimane dopo, Ratchet, diventato un agente, si infiltra in un Laboratorio Volante dove deve recuperare un Protopet e altri progetti segreti rubati alla Megacorp da un misterioso ladro. Il criminale però sfugge al Lombax e si reca presso l'appartamento di Clank dove lo prende in ostaggio in attesa del suo nemico. Ratchet riesce però a liberare Clank da una stanza chiusa a chiave e, i due, recuperano l'esperimento sul pianeta Siberius. Dopo aver parlato con Fizzwidget, Ratchet e Clank partono per una nuova missione ma vengono "accidentalmente" espulsi dalla loro astronave sul pianeta Tabora dove incontrano il ladro che aveva rubato i progetti. Il duo scopre che il criminale, o meglio la criminale, è un Lombax chiamata Angela Cross, la quale rivela loro il vero scopo dell'arma rappresentata nei file segreti. I due amici decidono di investigare ed ottengono sempre più informazioni finchè, sul pianeta Todano, apprendono tutta la verità tenuta nascosta fin dall'inizio e tentano di porre fine a questa minaccia parlando con Fizzwidget a Silver City. Ratchet però minaccia, senza rendersene conto, una copia robotica di Fizzwidget e i Thug (mercenari che prima lavoravano per Angela quando era un ladro e ora per la Megacorp) hanno quindi una scusa per arrestare il Lombax e portarlo in prigione. Il duo però evade e si reca sul pianeta Snivelak a liberare Angela presso la Sede Thugs-4-Less. I due amici, investigando su un Centro Distribuzione, scoprono che Allgon City è minacciata da una furiosa invasione di Protopet. Angela fornisce ai due una chiave per entrare nella fabbrica dei Protopet su Yeedil dove è situato il Quartier Generale della Megacorp. Una volta sul posto Ratchet e Clank scoprono che, in verità, era Qwark che stava dietro tutto e che si era travestito da Fizzwidget per prendere il suo posto a capo della Megacorp (nascondedno il vero Fizzwidget in uno sgabuzzino) per poter provocare la minaccia Protopet, mettere in crisi la Galassia Bogon e successivamente salvarla uccidendo il Protopet originale in modo da ritornare un eroe e incolpando di tutto Ratchet e gli altri. Qwark, utilizzando l'Elico-Morph di Angela tenta di disintegrare il Protopet originale ma, avendo egli invertito le batterie al contrario, il Protopet invece di venire disintegrato si ingigantisce ma Ratchet lo sconfigge, Angela libera il vero Fizzwidget e Ratchet utilizza l'Elico-Morph per far tornare normali tutti i protopet della galassia. '''Ratchet & Clank 3'' Ad inizio gioco Ratchet accorre in difesa di Veldin nella galassia Solana, dove viene scambiato per un sergente dei Ranger Galattici ed entra a far parte della Q-Force, il cui comando è affidato al Capitano Qwark. Qwark decide, volontariamente, di affidare al Lombax le missioni più pericolose; Ratchet, portandole a termine, non riceverà alcun elogio poichè nessuno, nei pianeti in cui è stato mandato, aveva mai sentito il suo nome quindi il mertio veniva tutto attribuito al Capitano Qwark. Il Capitano, inoltre, mette in situazioni imbarazzanti Ratchet di fronte a molte persone, per esempio quando, sull'Astronave Fenice, Qwark, al citofono, obbliga Ratchet ad aiutarlo ad indossare la sua calnzamaglia verde della Q-Force. Il vero piano del Capitano era infatti quello di mettere Ratchet in situazioni imbarazzanti ed affidargli pericolose missioni mentre il merito delle imprese l'avrebbe solo avuto Qwark, con grande furore da parte del Lombax il quale però resterà scioccato dalla presunta morte del Capitano. Ratchet, dopo aver liberato Clank dalle grinfie del Dr. Nefarious il quale aveva sostituito il piccolo robot con una sua copia maligna, ottiene prove sufficienti per smentire la morte del Capitano che si era nascosto sugli Asteroidi di Thran dalla paura di affrontare il Dr. Nefarious. Nonostante i sentimenti di odio reciproco tra il Lombax e il Capitano, Qwark aiuterà il duo di eroi a sconfiggere il Dr. Nefasto e a distruggere il Biobliteratore. Ratchet: Gladiator Ratchet viene nominato come nuovo capitano dell'Astronave Fenice mentre Sasha diventa sindaco di Metropolis. Un giorno Sasha chiama Ratchet; Clank e Big Al (che si era fermato sull'astronave assieme ai due) e li avvisa della sparizione del Capitano Starshield, misteriosamente scomparso nel Settore Ombra. Lei crede che l'artefice della sparizione di Starshield sia Gleeman Vox, direttore dell'associazione clandestina nota come DreadZone. Poco prima che Sasha potesse rivelare al Lombax i suoi dubbi circa il probabile rapimento di questi, la Fenice viene attaccata e i tre rapiti, mentre a Ratchet viene affidato il codice di "Soggetto 209". Ai tre vengono messi dei Collari Deadlock, i quali, con il semplice tocco di un tasto, sarebbero esplosi assieme alla testa del portatore. Big Al riesce a trovare due vecchi bot da guerra: Merc e Verde, in modo che aiutino Ratchet a contrastare DeadZone, il Lombax e i due bot formano il Team Darkstar. Più tardi Ratchet sconfigge il capitano degli Sterminatori Ace Harlight e, successivamente, Gleeman Vox gli propone di diventare il nuovo capitano ma il Lombax rifiuta l'offerta rispondedo a Vox non solo che era un corrotto ma anche uno stupido. Nei giorni conclusivi delle giornate di stallo, nonostante i tentativi di uccidere Vox, Ratchet, Big Al e Clank fuggono dalla stazione di DreadZone prima che esploda e, nell'esplosione, viene coinvolto Gleeman Vox, già sconfitto da uno sconro con Ratchet. Ratchet & Clank: L'Altezza non Conta Ratchet si sta rilassando su Pokitaru, quando una bambina gli chiede se poteva eseguire qualche azione eroica per il suo progetto di scuola. Ratchet accetta. Dopo che la bambina si presenta, il Capitano Qwark interviene dicendo ai due che non ha mai conosciuto i suoi genitori e, durante il colloquio, dei robot attaccano la spiaggia e rapiscono Luna, la ragazzina; Ratchet e Clank decidono di andare a salvarla. Clank notò che Luna aveva lasciato cadere un'Artefatto Tecnomita e lo stesso Clank spiega che questo tipo di tcnologia era stato solamente narrato nelle leggende ma che mai ne era stato ritrovato un oggetto. Ratchet convince Qwark a svelargli dove possa essere utilizzato questo determinato tipo di tecnologia e, in cambio, avrebbe permesso al capitano di utilizzare il suo "super-computer" per eseguire una ricerca sui suoi parenti. Dopo una lunga ricerca scoprono sia dove si trova la bambina rapita (e accorrono a salvarla) sia che i Tecnomiti potrebbero essere realmente esistiti. In un Sogno di Ratchet, il Lombax si ritrovò in uno studio medico dove raffioravano i ricordi delle sue precedenti avventure, dei nemici affrontati e degli amici conosciuti. Clank sveglia poi il suo amico dal sonno e i due continuano la loro missione capitando sul pianeta Challax dove scoprono una piccola città di Tecnomiti. Esplorando la città scoprono che Luna è in verità un robot, La riincontrano nuovamente sul Satellite di Dayni dove Luna dà loro più informazioni sui Tecnomiti; spiegando che, quando era stato rapito, gli avevano prelevato del DNA per creare suoi cloni. Ratchet e Clank sconfiggono Luna e, mentre Clank tenta di ottenere informazioni dalla mente del robot, viene stordito e delle creature escono dalla testa di Luna per entrare in Clank. Grazie al Raggio Minimizzatore, il Lombax riesce a penetrare nella mente del suo amico salvandolo dal terribile attacco subito. Clank però ha scoperto che la fabbrica che ha creato Luna si trova sul pianeta Quodrona e il duo si fionda su quel luogo scoprendo che un essere malvagio chiamato Imperatore Otto voleva risucchiare le menti di tutti gli esseri più intelligenti della galassia per farle confluire nella sua e diventare così l'essere più intelligente dell'Universo ma i suoi piani verranno osacolati dai due amici i quali sconfiggeranno Otto salvando ancora una volta la galassia. Secret Agent Clank '(spin off) Ratchet viene catturato da Clunk il quale poi, tramite un dispositivo, prende il controllo mentale di Ratchet e lo obbliga a rubare l'Occhio dell'Infinito del Museo Boltaire. Ratchet porterà questo Occhio in un posto sconosciuto da chiunque e verrà poi arrestato e condotto al carcere Pianeta Prigione nella Galassia Solana. Clank, il quale ha potuto assistere al furto, tenta di spiegare che Ratchet è innocente e non voleva assolutamente rubare l'Occhio ma non viene ascoltato e il robottino deciderà di inviare di nascoto delle armi per aiutare Ratchet ad evadere. Ratchet, una volta in galera, si sveglia e non ricorda nulla dell'accaduto e si chiede come mai sia finito in prigione e, dopo un colloquio con il direttore della prigione, non gli verrà fornita alcuna protezione daglia altri criminali che in passato Ratchet aveva messo in galera. Il nostro eroe si scontrerà con i Thug e per sopravvivere, ha dovuto fronteggiare diversi nemici nella caffetteria. Più tardi il Lombax, nel cortile della prigione, incontrò Slim Cognito, il quale era stato pure lui incarcerato. Slim mostra a Ratchet un messaggio di Clank dove il robottino richiedeva a lo stesso Slim il codice per l'Hig Stakes-Room di Le Paradis Des Tricheus Casino. Slim dirà il codice solamente se il Lombax lo difenderà dai suoi nemici in carcere; Ratchet eseguirà questo compito e il criminale trasmetterà i dati a Clank. Più tardi, mentre Ratchet si stà rilassando facendo una doccia, entra l'Idraulico che gli spiega che deve riparare le pompe dell'acqua ma accidentalmente le distrugge e i criminali incolpano Ratchet riguardo l'accaduto. L'Idraulico fugge lascinado a Ratchet il compito di affrontare i criminali arrabbiati con lui. Successivamente, mentre passeggiava, impazzì all'improvviso e trasmise un messaggio a Clank nel quale spiegava al robottino che aveva piazzato da qualche parte un laser talmente potente che avrebbe distrutto l'intera galassia. Appena finito di trasmettere il messaggio il direttore del penitenziario cominciò a dare degli scossoni al Lombax e Ratchet tornò coscente. Il guardiano della prigione, che aveva visto l'accaduto, disse che aveva provocato un Prison Break ma Clank, credendolo impazzito, attaccò il suo amico Lombax ma capiì successivamente che Ratchet, la volta che gli aveva trasmesso il messaggio, non era in sè. Clank decise di incontrare Klunk il quale svelò il suo piano al robottino e Clank, in difesa del suo amico, si scontrò con il robot malvagio e lo sconfisse. Una volta chiarita la faccenda, Ratchet venne rilasciato dal carcere. Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile Quando Ratchet e Clank furono invitati per inaugurare un apparecchio che trasforma le forme analogiche in digitali, succede un imprevisto e i due furono digitalizzati in un vid-comic Secret Agent Clank. Dopo che il duo combattè nelle varie sezioni, trovarono una porta di tele-comunicazione che li fece conversare con Big Al. Esso disse che per uscire nel mondo analogico, avevano bisogno del McGufin, un macchinario che converte le forme digitali in analogiche: Al lo usava per un fermaporta. Nel frattempo, tutte le avventure di Ratchet nel vid-comic erano sorvegliate da Maxmilian, che voleva essere il primo ad uscire nel mondo analogico, distruggendo il convertitore e lasciando gli eroi rinchiusi nel vid-comic. Corrompendo la guardia del corpo di Maxmilian, essi entrano nel Bios di sicurezza, e successivamente nel Gold Sprocket, dove affrontano Maxmilian e escono nel mondo analogico tramite un teletrasporto. 'Ratchet e Clank: Armi di Distruzione Ratchet stava eseguendo dei lavori su un Hoverbike quando viene bruscamente interrotto dal Capitano Qwark, il quale, tramite un video trasmesso dal Centro di Difesa Planetaria lo avverte che il pianeta è sotto attacco da moltissimi robot armati fino ai denti e richiedeva l'assistenza immediata. Dopo aver sconfitto i nemici, Ratchet incontra il nemico principale del videogame ovvero l'Imperatore Tachyon il quale gli spiega subito che è intenzionato ad ucciderlo. Ratchet riesce a fuggire dal luogo in cui si trova grazie ad una capsula di salvataggio. Ratchet finisce sul suo vero pianeta natale ovvero Fastoon. Su questo pianeta però non vi è alcun Lombax e, per tutto il corso del gioco, Ratchet avrà delle visioni riguardo una guerra tra il popolo Lombax e una razza aliena chiamata Cragmiti. Il Cragmite aveva fatto credere a Ratchet che una cosa chiamata Lomax Secret ''' '''li aveva vaporizzati.Poco dopo i Lombax erano scomparsi. Ratchet e Clank proseguono ad indagare su una base lunare nella Cintura di Asteroidi di Nundac dove pensavano di ottenere più informazioni sul Segreto. All'interno della base Ratchet incontra una ragazza di nome Talwyn e le sue due guerriere bolts Cronk e Zephyr sorpresi di vedere un Lombax. Dopo le prime diffidenze tra il gruppo i Lombax decidono di aiutare Ratchet a trovare informazioni sul Segreto. Su Rykan V, il gruppo scopre, in un vecchio bunker, un Olovideo che mostrava un'oggetto chiamato Dimensionatore. Grazie al supercomputer IRIS, riescono a scoprire che l'oggetto serviva per creare un buco nero per mettersi in contatto con gli universi paralleli e così riescono a capire che i Lombax non sono stati vaporizzati da un'arma, bensì si sono rifugiati in un'altro universo. Ratchet riesce a trovare questo dispositivo sulla nave del Capitano Slag. Qwark, che tentò di diventare un famoso supereroe, rubò l'ogetto a Ratchet ma poi, il Capitano, venne catturato a Tachyon. Ratchet e Clank inseguirono l'Imperatore e sconfissero Cragmite, il quale svela al duo la reale storia dei Lombax ovvero che quando Tachyon fu salito al trono, i Lombax fuggirono in una dimensione parallela ma solamente uno della loro specie rimase su Fastoon ovvero il padre di Ratchet il quale posizionò il dispositivo e lasciò Ratchet in questa dimensione. A Ratcher viene proposto di allearsi con il nemico ma non accettò poichè sapeva che nessuno sarebbe stato più al sicuro se lui non avesse affrontato l'Imperatore. Ratchet si scontrò con Tachyon su un asteroide alla deriva e, accidentalmente, attivò il Dimensionator dove vi cadde l'Imperatore il quale tentò di farsi salvare dal Lombax dicendogli che conosceva il suo vero nome e che la sua razza non sarebbe mai stata al sicuro. Ratchet, confuso, cominciò a dubitare e ad avere dei ripensamenti su ciò che faceva e Clank lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo ' Ratchet continua la sua avventura incominciata in Armi di Distruzione ovvero continuare a cercare Clank assieme al Capitano Qwark. Ratchet incontra un'altro Lombax ovvero il generale Alister Azimuth su Torrent IV e scopre che suo padre si chiamava Kaden; era stato definito da Azimuth un Lombax buono e generoso e fu il primo a teorizzare dell'esistenza del Grande Orologio. A Ratchet vengono poste delle scuse da Azimuth perchè non aveva con sè un altro Lombax con cui dialogare. Azimuth voleva, grazie all'Orologio, poratare indietro il tempo in modo da poter fermare l'attacco di Tychoon in tempo ed evitare che i Lombax si trasferiscano in un altro universo. Ratchet era favorevole per attuare questo piano perchè in questo modo avrebbe incontrato la sua famiglia ma, in caso fosse accaduto, Azimuth e Ratchet non si sarebbero incontrati nel nuovo timeline. Ratchet viaggiò indietro nel tempo per conoscere la vita di Orvus fino ad arrivare alla cittadina delle ed incontrare Clank. Durante il viaggio Ratchet ci ragionò sopra e decise che non avrebbe attivato l'Orologio perchè era troppo rischioso così si staccò da Azimuth e continuò a combattere Nefarious assieme a Clank. Sconfitto il nemico il duo venne salvato da Azimuth e i tre si dirigono al Grande Orologio; Qui Ratchet sente il dovere di proteggere questo machinario. '''Ratchet e Clank abbracciano Azimuth come se significasse un addio sapendo che non poteva parlare Clank fuori di esso.' Camminando nell'edificio Azimuth chiede a Ratchet il perchè non vuole attivare l'orologio e il Lombax risponde che ci avrebbe pensato da solo a salvare la sua razza e che sarebbe stato ingiusto tornare indietro nel tempo. Azimuth, furioso, uccide Ratchet con uno scoppio di energia proveniente dalla sua Onnichiave; Clank non arriva in tempo a salvare il suo amico. Clank riesce a sbarrare la strada ad Azimuth alla Camera di Orvus ma si trova sul punto di fare due scelte importanti ovvero tronare indietro nel tempo e salvare il suo amico oppure seguire le regole dei suoi padri. Fortunatamente si ricorda di una frase dettagli dall'Idraulico: "Io non utilizzerei più di sei minuti" così Clank torna indietro di sei minuti e riesce a salvare il suo amico Lombax. Ratchet e Clank combattono poi Azimuth nella Camera di Orvus per impedire che distrugga l'universo. 'Dopo Azimuth Ratchet visto che il tempo di spostare in generale è stato inizializzato strappare l'orologio a parte e ha tentato di fermarlo.'Capendo il suo errore Azimuth sacrifica la propria vita per fermare il conto alla rovescia. 'Ratchet then took Alister's the poketwatch from the General's body as a memento to his former mentor.'Ratchet riprende l'orologio tascabile del generale in memoria del suo gesto. Ratchet ha poi aiutato Clank con le riparazioni supplementari prima di dire a Clank 'prendersi cura di se stesso '''e lasciarlo tristemente. Tuttavia, quando è stato il momento di partire da Aphelion, Clank salta dentro l'astronave dell'amico dicendogli che non lo avrebbe abbandonato finchè non avrebbe ritrovato la sua famiglia. Ratchet sorride e volge il suo sguardo verso le stelle alla ricerca di una nuova avventura. Personalità ...che ama sempre compiere avventure senza pensare ai rischi o alle stranezze. Fa commenti sarcastici o scherzosi (e prende oggetti personali) ma fuori dalla serie dei videogiochi Ratchet sembra più maturo e serio. E' contento quando dondola sotto i Versa-Bersagli con il suo Swingshot. Ratchet, come alcuni Lombax, è al corrente di aver inventato alcuni oggetti di cui una buona parte di essi ha avuto più successo di altri. Tra i molti vi è la Stordi Mutanda. Ma come ognuno, Ratchet ha avuto un cambiamento di personalità sin dal primo videogame: Ratchet era veramente egoista, arrogante e chiuso in se stesso e Clank gli ha richiesto aiuto da parte dei pianeti attaccati. Durante il corso della storia si dedica sempre di più a fermare i piani di Drek. E' descritto come un buffone dal suo migliore amico ed ha l'ambizione di diventare un esploratore spaziale. Dopo ciò diventa una persona meno egoista ed un personaggio più amabile. Diventa veramente altruista e, alla fine di Gladiator, è disposto a sacrificare la sua vita per salvare gli alri supereroi. In A Spasso nel Tempo è visto come un personaggio umile e serio. Apparizioni * ''Ratchet & Clank * Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà * Ratchet & Clank 3 * Ratchet: Gladiator * Ratchet & Clank: L'Altezza non Conta * Secret Agent Clank * Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile * Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione * Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro * Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo * Ratchet & Clank: Serie a Fumetti * Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno * Playstation Move Heroes: Insieme Per La Prima Volta Aspetto Ratchet è pressochè uguale agli altri Lombax, possiede coda, orecchie e zampe uguali. La sua pelliccia è color giallo, con diverse striscie Marroncine. In ogni capitolo porta un abbigliamento diverso. Abilità Ratchet possiede molte abilità, anche con la sua Onnichiave, anche col suo corpo: puo saltare muri, aggrapparsi o planare con l'aiuto del suo amico robotico, Clank. Inoltre, grazie alle sue Armi, può uccidere qualsiasi nemico! Curiosità *Da quando è cambiato il primo doppiatore, Ratchet è più allegro. Categoria:Personaggi Principali